Evil Stars
by icewaker22
Summary: Carlos always wanted to be free and see the stars but being trapped on the Isle makes those dreams impossible at least until he finds an underground lab when he's six. Now almost ten years later he waits for the fruit of his labour to come to take him away. will have slash.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Stars

Summary: Carlos always wanted to be free and see the stars but being trapped on the Isle makes those dreams impossible at least until he finds an underground lab when he's six. Now almost ten years later he waits for the fruit of his labour to come to take him away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.

Chapter 1 

Carlos looked at the computer screen in barely concealed joy as he took in the countdown. The clock was contently ticking down in bright green lights in the right-hand corner letting him know that he had less than fifteen minutes until he had to launch the Archangel-class ship Legacy. 

With trembling fingers he found himself alternating between pushing and pulling himself against the stainless steel counter while he waited. The table was for once clear as to make sure that nothing got in his way at the last second before the launch. 

He knew he was being paranoid as even if he were to launch the ship on the other side of the sun, it would eventually make it's way to him but he couldn't help it. He honestly felt that if he were off even by a second Auradon would be able to stop the Legacy from getting to the Isle. 

Not that Carlos was wrong. If Auradon knew what he was doing, they would stop at

nothing to take control of the Legacy if not outright destroy it for the threat it posed. 

The Archangel ships were a relic from the end of the golden age of man or as some called it the era before the fall. The Fall as it was often being referred to as the age of warring peoples. 

What created the fall was a group of events that fell out of control. The first being the rising tensions around the world as resources began to run out. This was quickly followed by a horrid drought that crippled the worlds food supply. The next two events are never apparent as to what happened, but Carlos doesn't care too much either way as they both resulted in what is now called the dead land. Anyway, these events were the reemergence of magic and a massive war being launched. These two events left much of the world as unusable land due to either poison, radiation or curses. 

The final event that insured that humanity didn't merely rebuild better than before was a man-made plague. This plague was able to kill everyone over the age of twenty-five and most of the people between fifteen and twenty-five. 

The fallout left almost all technology as impossibly complex things that no one knew how to make or use. Two hundred years later we find that technology is only just getting back to what it was before the Fall and then that is only in some areas. 

The Legacy represents the raw military and technological power that humans once welded. 

The timer ticked down the last few seconds before Carlos pushed the launch button. In fifteen days the Legacy would crash into the ocean and enter the underwater harbour bypassing the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. Finley after eight years of work, planning, and waiting he would be free: no more pirate and no more terrible trio but most importantly no more insane mother.

He had never been more grateful to the ancients then the day he learned that he could test if his mothers' insanity was genetic and came back positive for her but negative for him. The code for her madness was on one of her x chromosomes that messed with her brain hormone production going thru puberty. 

It was after learning this that Carlos decided that he would be a scientist like the ancients. Someone who unravelled the mysteries of the universe one painful experiment at a time. 

After that, it was a matter of how. Carlos had the lab but couldn't bring anyone into nor could he gather from the world around him. As much as he wanted to believe that Auradon was an all right place the simple fact of the matter was that they abandoned everyone on the Isle. It would have been fare kinder to merely kill them then place them in this undying open prison. 

This lead to Carlos learning about first the food sores then the hydroponic station. After learning about the library, Carlos stopped venturing into the town and only ventured to the world above when he needed to. 

From his discovered white and steel lab he grew and learned for the next two years until he could understand just what the place he called home was built to make. 

He had honestly thought that the place was merely an over prepared bunker for scientists in the hopes that they could cure the plague but after two years of living there, Carlos was able to clear the collapsed tunnels enough to get thru. Surprisingly it didn't lead to only the main entrance but to the lower and shockingly the upper floors. 

It was on the lower floors that Carlos learned about what was being researched and built in the lab. The answer: space travel. To be more precise the landing probe that would make everything was being built hear and to be honest it was almost done. Really the only thing Carlos needed to do was put the outer casing on and input all the data that was on the central computers. Carlos was laughing for weeks when he learns that it took him over a year to figure that out. Meaning that by the time he was done there were only seven months of waiting to launch the package thou he did need to fire a missile first to make a hole in the barrier before sending up his package and a satellite to monitor everything progress. 

This lead to him leaving his safe haven for the first time in years. He did, after all, need a satellite dish to pick-up incoming transmissions. 

It was after he set up the dish that he met the terrible trio and the pirates. Thinking back now Carlos couldn't tell you why he chose to try socializing with the other kids from the Isle, but it was something that never happened after he was stabbed by the purple haired girl named Mel. Thankfully an older boy named Harry had saved him from bleeding out. Harry took his watch thou, so Carlos guesses it wasn't purely out of the goodness of his heart. After that Carlos never went close to town thou, he did meet with Harry a few more times on the cost while making sure everything was excellent on the far side of the island. 

If for no other reason then to pay Harry back Carlos was going to bring down the barrier so that Harry and his friends can get away from the Isle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Carlos was looking at Harry in shock. The scent of rot and low tide burning his nose as he took in the young man in front of him clad in only a towel as he came out of rotting waters of the sea around the Isle of the Lost. 

Gulping Carlos tried not to look, but he found his eyes being drawn to the long and large penis and heavy balls that hung for the pirate boy in front of him. The sight made his own groin begin to awaken if for the simple fact that this was the first time he had seen another person without their clothes on that he could remember. 

A shock, given that he lived in a humid box of rot and decay, but unlike everyone else, he spent almost no time with anyone else. 

Meeting Harry's look, Carlos found himself blushing before looking away from the much bigger boy when he reached the teasing grin that was on his face. Carlos found himself pulled against the bigger boy as Harry pressed his slightly hardened cock into Carlos's belly pulling a whimper from the smaller boy before he was kissed roughly. 

"Morning love," Harry greeted cheerily as he pulled back to let Carlos have some room to breathe. 

Despite his cheerful image, Carlos knew this wasn't normal behaviour for the pirate boy. The hidden darkness in his eye only further enforced the idea that something was wrong. Usually, Harry only sought Carlos out if there was something wrong in town and it wasn't safe for Carlos to go there or if he or his crew needed medicine or food. While there were supplies to make medicine and even some given it seemed Carlos was the only one on the island that knew how. 

Never had Harry used Carlos's crush on him to try and take advantage of him in a sexual way. And if Carlos was honest with himself, it hurt a little that Harry was only trying to use him to take his mind off whatever was going on. 

So after a long pause where Carlos got his breathing under control, Carlos finally asked, "What's wrong Harry?" 

Hearing the question made Harry deflate as he pulled Carlos to the ground before getting on top of him. Instead of answering right away Harry started kissing Carlos's neck and running his filthy hands over Carlos's creamy soft white skin under his shirt while his chest left brown streaks all over his white shirt. After kissing Carlos two more times on the mouth, Harry finally got around to answering. 

"Auradon is taking some of the kids off the island," Harry mumbled as he fiddled with Carlos's shorts button and zipper. 

"Alright," Carlos said as he tried to think about why this would have Harry so upset. Not that he could really focus while Harry stripped him. This might be the first time Harry used him as a stress release without asking him first, but it wasn't the first time they'd had sex. Na that had been when Harry was thirteen and Carlos was twelve. Carlos had just been saved again by Harry only this time from a pedophile. Harry explained that most of the island kids needed to be protected at one point or another. Carlos took it one step further and asked Harry to have sex with him so that he wouldn't be too scared to have sex if he was ever coat and raped. Sadly a genuine possibility on the island. They'd been having sex ever since. 

"You don't get it," Harry growled as he bit Carlos's shoulder and ripped his shirt off. 

"No I don't," Carlos said wincing in pain. 

"They're taking the terrible three and Dizzy," Harry continued only now he was ripping of Carlos's shorts. Thou they got caught on his shoes much to Harry's announce. 

That made more sense. It wasn't just that those four were being let out and Harry's crew wasn't. It was that there would be a turf war as soon as they were gone and Uma would want in on it. There was an excellent chance that some of the crew would be killed and as much as Harry liked Uma, especially fucking her, he couldn't just tell her to stay out of it without reason. That was why he was here. Not to fuck Carlos or get something form him but to have a reason to take back to Uma to stay out of the fighting that was going to happen soon. 

"I see," was all Carlos could get out before Harry's wet fingers were entering his hole robbing him of what little thought he had. 

"You like that my pretty," Harry asked as he drove his fingers in trying to force Carlos to cum form them alone. 

A whimpered nod was all Carlos could do as Harry pushed in once more before replacing his fingers with his enormous cock. Between one thought and the next Harry had pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his penis as he used more force than usual to keep Carlos where he was to take him. 

Carlos was shocked by how dry it felt as he was entered but also knew Harry was not in the best of mindsets. As much as it hurt him, Harry truly needed to get the anger and fear out of his system, and Carlos knew Harry well enough to know that meant fucking it out. Harry's only saving grace was that he only fucked three people and all of them knew about it. 

As far as Carlos knew Harry fucked Gil when he needed to distress and Uma when she was in the mood. He fucked Carlos when he needed something, or they were in the atmosphere. 

Carlos was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt Harry bottom out before starting to pull back. Carlos was shocked by how much more painful it was then he had imagined, and he was pretty sure he was torn and bleeding now. For him to come to Carlos for a stress fuck was a bad sign, but Carlos only hoped that it would get better. He liked Harry, even if he was a horny bastard. 

Thankfully Harry wasn't so far gone that he didn't see Carlos flinch each time he moved and figured out the problem. 

Harry pulling you so he could slick his dick with some spit was just as painful as the first intrusion, but it came with a bit of a blessing as Harry flipped Carlos onto his front before spiting a bit more into Carlos's bloody hole. 

The site of the bleeding hole and the knowledge that he was the one that did it made something in Harry's blood burn. As much as he knew he shouldn't hurt his bedmate the site of a small Carlos face down with no defences against him and his hole bleeding from being used was probably the most attractive thing Harry had ever seen in his life. 

With a massive gulp Harry climbed on top of Carlos and thrust into his hurt hole, but as Carlos flinched away from him, he locked Carlos into place. Usually, he would never treat the other boy like this, but if he was honest with himself, he had been waiting to do this to Carlos for years. Despite sleeping with both Uma and Gil, Harry always preferred Carlos if for the simple reason that he knew without question that Carlos was his. 

The only reason he even let Carlos leave when they were done was that he knew that if he brought the boy with him back to the crew, he would be used like a whore by the other boys by the end of the day. 

No, if he wanted Carlos to stay his and his alone he needs to keep Carlos weary of meeting other people. It was why he told Carlos that it wasn't safe in town so often. To keep him scared of going there and meeting other people. 

Harry sighed as he realized he was nearing completion. Quickly he started hitting Carlos's pleasure spots while bending the smaller boy to let him ravage his mouth between bites. 

It only to a few more minutes before Harry had Carlos cumming from the pain and pleasure while he quickly followed behind. 

With deep panting breaths Harry rolled the two of them onto their side as he pulled the other boy onto him. Now that he wasn't as pissed about what Auradon was doing and the possible gang wars that will follow he regretted how hard he'd fucked Carlos. Harry knew he that should have gone to Gil. The problem was Gil was fucking a few of the younger boys to get his own stress out of the way, and while he could have done the same, he also wanted to get away for a bit. 

Looking at Carlos now he wondered how he was lucky enough to be the only one this boy looked at. Seeing as monogamy was a rare thing on the island Harry had honestly expected to find Carlos was also fucking a few people on the side. After all, that was how most of the island kids stayed sane. What booze there was often was drunk by the adults and the same went for the drugs that weren't to heal you. That left fucking, and no one wanted to burn a bridge by saying no. This resulted in the weird by Auradon's standard, a culture where everyone is more or less poly-sexual. 

It was funny to Harry that parents in Auradon would get angry at their sons for sleeping with other boys instead of girls. What with there being little to nothing in the way of birth control. 

Harry was confident that the only reason Uma wasn't a mom was that of the pills Carlos gave her. That and she mostly slept with other girls. Most of the other girls didn't have that luxury thou. It was often all about timing for them. Most had found that they could have sex with boys only for the two weeks right after they had their period. 

For most boys that weren't enough. They needed something to help with the stress and if they could only have sex with a single girl for fourteen days a month then what were they going to do the other fourteen. The answer came in the form of an offended girlfriend when they were kids by her saying, "If you want to fuck something so bad then go fuck each other." 

The teens at the time took her advice and did just that. A year later it was almost a common practice to have at least two boyfriends for every girlfriend a boy had and two girlfriends for every boyfriend. By the time he was old enough to fuck it had gone even further to the point where people just stopped being in exclusive relationships. If a girl fucks a boy that meant she liked him enough not to mind having his kid. Otherwise,

it was sticking to your own gender. 

Rapists were the one exception, and anyone who did that was killed pretty quickly. 

With a sigh, Harry stood up and began to gather their clothes before starting to take Carlos to the side entrance to his home. As much as he liked Carlos, he could never live underground the way he does. 

"Nineteen days," Carlos mumbled into his ear as they entered one of his bathrooms and turned on the showers. Hot water was one of the few things he loved about the underground home. 

"What is happening in Nineteen days little love," Harry found himself asking. 

"I'm going to bring down the barrier in nineteen days," Carlos said with a confident expression. 

"And where would that leave us," Harry asked with a bit of worry. 

Looking Harry in the face, Carlos answered, "You can come with me or strike out on your own." 

"And Uma and the rest of the crew," Harry asked hoping that it wouldn't be to forward. He knew Carlos had no problems with the crew, but he didn't know if he would let them come with him to wherever it was he was planning to go. 

"If they can respect that I have final say in everything, then I have no problems with them coming but if they agree to come they need to be ready to be on a ship for a very long time," Carlos responded honestly. 

"How long are we talking little love," Harry asked with a serious expression. 

"About three months for the first bit then we'll be at a base for a year before we go to the next base. At that one people can settle or come with us to the last base. The whole trip should take about two to two and haft years," Carlos explained. 

"And where will we be going and how many can come," Harry asked with a bit of worry. He couldn't for the life of him think of anywhere that would take two years to get to. He also didn't understand why they would be at a base for a year and not just go where they needed to right away. 

Carlos knew what he was going to would be hard for Harry to except so he gently leads him out of the shower and handed him another towel while gathering up his clothes before throwing them into the wash. 

Now that Harry had no real chose but to stay until his clothes were done Carlos led him to his lab and turned on his computer. 

"Little love what is that," Harry asked in alarm as he saw an image of what could pass like a ship heading towards another picture of the earth. 

"That Harry is the flight plan for the starship 'Archangel Legacy,'" Carlos explained. 

"A starship. Carlos are you telling me you found a starship," Harry asked with panic in his voice. 

"No Harry I'm not telling you I found a starship. I'm telling you I found the plans to build one and built it. Along with all the bases that go along with the starship plans," Carlos replied calmly hoping not to trigger any further panic in his lover. 

"As for where we're going, that would be to the supper carrier ship, Avalon. The Legacy can take as many as one hundred and sixty-eight people on board while maintaining it's self for ten years," Carlos bragged. 

"And how are you going to have enough people to manage such a ship love," Harry said with amusement as he began to get over the panic of finding out that the boy he was fucking was leaving earth. 

"Well, I was hoping you would either come or send some outcasts my way. As for the rest of the people the ancients created this thing called the Grail that has all the genetic codes of everything that was on earth at the time. It also has a ton of blueprints for machines that I have never even heard of," Carlos explained. 

Nodding his head, Harry began to understand Carlos's plan. The earth was dying with Auradon taking up ninety present of the usable land there was no real room for a new people, and even Auradon would begin to feel the strain soon. It would only get worse if Carlos got rid of the barrier as it would create all-out war for the land Auradon sat on. It wasn't a hard chose for Harry to make. He and his crew needed to go with Carlos. They also need to get as many of the younger kids to come with them as they could. Uma had twenty-two crew members and added Carlos that meant they could save one hundred and forty-five kids. That was almost all the island kids. He had nineteen days to get them. He could do this. 

With a quick nod to himself, Harry leaned over and kissed Carlos once more before dragging the smaller boy away from his computer and over to his bed. It was going to be a hectic few weeks, and he had no idea when he was going to have the time to fuck Carlos again before he took the barrier down.


End file.
